Hræzlyr
Hræzlyr is a female Dragon and a boss in ''God of War'' (2018). Biography Hræzlyr is a female Dragon that lives in the Heart of the Mountain, the highest peak in Midgard and a former Jötnar residence. When Kratos and his son Atreus were travelling through the mountain's interior to reach the summit, Hræzlyr attacked them on their way up. After a brief fight, the Dragon retreated towards the exterior. There, she found the Dwarf Sindri and attacked the smith, but Atreus intervened and Kratos engaged in combat against the Dragon. Their battle continued until Hræzlyr spotted and attempted to kill Atreus and Sindri, but Kratos used a nearby crane to restrain the Dragon and force her neck into a large spike of crystallized World Tree sap which exploded, destroying a large portion of the Dragon's neck and killing the monster. After her death, one of Hræzlyr's teeth was used to imbue Atreus' bow with the Dragon's electrical power. Powers and Abilities As a Dragon, Hræzlyr possesses a large amount of strength, durability and stamina proportional to her large size. She has thick and tough scales covering her body, alongside large claws and teeth. Hræzlyr has the ability to spew lightning from her mouth, able to shoot it towards to the sky to make lightning rain around her. Dragons are also able to see Dwarves as they walk between realms, thus Hræzlyr was able to spot Sindri despite his attempts to escape from her sight. Gallery Hræzlyr-CodexSketch.png|Hraezlyr (Codex) Art of God of War (25).jpg|Concept Art Art of God of War (49).jpg Art of God of War (50).jpg Art of God of War (119).jpg Hræzlyr_Early_Concept_Art.jpg|Early Concept Art Hræzlyr_Early_Concept_Art_2.jpg Hræzlyr_Early_Concept_Art_3.jpg Hræzlyr_Early_Concept_Art_4.jpg Hræzlyr_Early_Concept_Art_5.jpg Hræzlyr_Early_Concept_Art_6.jpg Hræzlyr_Head_Structure.jpg|Head Concept Models Hræzlyr_Polished_Art.jpg|Polished Art Hræzlyr_Polished_Art_2.jpg God of War_20180812132827.jpg|Hraezlyr God of War_20180812133529.jpg|Wounded Hraezlyr God of War_20180812133610.jpg igor-catto-earthdragon002.jpg Trivia * Hræzlyr's name is very close to the word for "Hræzla", which means "terror" in Old Norse. * It is unknown as to why Hræzlyr's wings are misshapen, although living in the mountain for an extended period of time may have something to do with it. * One possible theory is that the Dragon has physically developed throughout her life to adapt living in and around mountain caves as opposed to in open space as Otr, Fafnir, and Reginn. Hræzlyr's crest is also different that she doesn't have an outward protruding horn, and her tail also seems bulkier than the three. * Hræzlyr can be considered the Nordic equivalent of opening boss like Aegaeon, Basilisk, Hydra, Scylla, Colossus of Rhodes, and Hippocampi from the previous game. ** However, The Stranger is actually the opening spectacle boss (the trolls were bosses due to the health bar being cumbersome to place anywhere else), but it served as a tutorial, while the Hræzlyr is mid-opening boss and fought in the Chapter 5: Inside the Mountain chronologically, so technically that makes Hræzlyr the first opening boss in the whole game. * According to Sindri, Hræzlyr was the first Dragon to be killed in centuries. Category:God of War (2018) Bosses Category:God of War (2018) Category:God of War (2018) Enemies Category:Norse Mythology Category:Norse Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Dragons Category:Females